History of Magic
, forefather of Abjuration.]]Magic came into existence around the time the universe was created, millions of years ago. Though it's conception is largely still a mystery, it is believed to have been developed as all matter and elements were; via the Weave of Creation. As long as magic has existed, it has played an incredibly large role in the events of the universe. Many in the wide ranges of the universe have learned to utilize magic, especially the inhabitants of Gaia. Though used recklessly in it's early stages of foundation, the First Walkers managed to gain control over it and, to a degree, understand it's inner-workings. After years of refining their knowledge of the mystical arts, the First Walkers managed to develop the earliest known spells and incantations; a technique in which verbal and physical actions granted the user controlled command over raw magic (which came to be known as aetherium) in a safe and secure manner. As utilizing raw magic was unyielding and unpredictable, this was an important event in the history of magic, as it allowed the safe teaching of magic without dire results. As magic became more and more common practice throughout the years, more research went into it to try and decipher it's true properties. What came of this primordial research was the founding of the seven schools of magic: * Abjuration * Alchemy * Arcane * Astrology * Conjuration * Enchantment * Evocation These schools of magic categorized every form and practice of magic, further enhancing the understanding the citizens of Gaia had about magic. The group accredited with the founding of these schools and their intensive research came to be known as the Sacred Seven, legendary forerunners of their respective school and extremely powerful magi. The Sacred Seven, now famous for their contribution to the research of magic, realized the dangers of teaching everyone magic and how easily lust for power could corrupt. From this realization bore the Winter Court, a lawful collection of trusted magi that enforced rules and conditions for those that were able to utilize magic. As the Winter Court gained backing, nearly all were on board with their regime and terms as acting magical government. With their new-found power as both a political and judicial overseer, the Winter Court founded four magical colleges to instruct youth in the art of magic: * Osivarack College, located in the northern mountain province, based in Frelstav. * Thascade College, located in the central prairie province, based in Aluvard. * Azpharan College, located in the southern tropical province, based in Waverwood. * Yanduin College, located in the eastern prairie province, based in Kymoor. These colleges, in conjunction, formed a structured learning plan in which all students would be taught general magic their first year, as well as about the various schools of magic. In their second year, students would choose a specific school of magic to continue study on. This provided easier and faster learning, as well as pre-determine their career choice based off of their magical interests. Though there was some strife within the magical community during the founding of the colleges, eventually the colleges were settled in their place and accepted as the proper choice for those wishing to learn magic. The Winter Court, now faced with the abundant prospect of many young magi looking for careers, crafted Lyceums within every major city and town. These Lyceums operated as the base of operations for graduated magi looking for careers or performing research, all under the guidance of the Winter Court. Research of magic continues to the present day, carried out by scholars and philosophers alike. There is much to learn about magic still, and the Lyceums are bustling every day with new opportunities and analysis.Category:Magic Category:Lore